Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a nonvolatile memory device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device having a three-dimensional structure in which a plurality of memory cells are stacked perpendicular to a surface of a substrate, and a method for fabricating the same.